Laser systems usually include a laser generator, a delivery system and a laser console which contains the device or devices to control the operation of the laser and delivery system. Such delivery systems may include, for example, a light guide, an articulated arm or an optical fiber. Light exiting the delivery system may be directed to target a tissue to be treated. Different factors influence the efficiency of the laser treatment. The console typically also includes a programmable controller which may include hardware and programmable software, suitable processors and memory for storage of data and program instructions.
Among these factors are internal factors which characterize the laser generator such as wavelength, pulse duration and power. In addition, factors which are external to the laser cavity may also influence the efficiency of the treatment. Among these external factors are the characteristic of the target tissue, the distance between the distal end of the laser delivery system and the target tissue and the integrity of the delivery system. The last two factors are the subject of US patent publications US2013123769 and US2013235369 respectively, commonly assigned to the assignee of the present application, incorporated by reference herein in their entireties.
It is one aspect of the present invention to provide a system and method to detect and monitor the optical connection between a laser generator and a light delivery system which may also influence the efficiency of the laser treatment as well as addressing any safety issues which may be present.